Adventures Always Starts with the Alley Way
by forgottenkokoro
Summary: A simple errand from her grandmother leads an Asian, American-born girl to the adventure she so much desired for. And not only that, she gets to have one in the world she loves, the world where the FullMetal Alchemist resides in. How will she cope in this world? How will this adventure start and begin? All you have to do is click on the title. (Ed/Win,Royai included, not for OC)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first fanfiction that I will post online! I'm kind of nervous because I post art but never my fanfictions because I fear of my lack of comprehension and writing skills. But this fiction is simply for my own pleasure so further ado, lets continue!**

**Disclaimer: FullMetal Alchemist is NOT my own creation. All rights go to the wonderful artist, Hiromu Arakawa. I merely mingle my imagination with it.**

* * *

A frustrated Asian girl messily scribbled on her graphics tablet, ruining her computer graphic sketch she created on a whim. Pushing her glasses up firmly, she attempted to draw something,anything, that showed promise. But nonetheless for the poor girl, who unfortunately had an artist's block, the drawing was displeasing to the eye, but it might have been wonderful to the others.

_If the artist is not proud of his work, then what meaning will it hold?_, she thought. As she reluctantly turned off her computer, she resigned herself to her comfy bed where a lot of books laid. The Maze Runners trilogy, Percy Jackson series, and more were available on her single bed. She laid herself and grabbed her most favorite book, FullMetal Alchemist Volume 1. Yes, she was an avid reader who loved all sorts of book, whether its fiction, nonfiction, magazines, or biographies, she adored them. But her most favorite format of books would be Japanese comics, known as manga. She was always known as a "book-nerd" but really, there was nothing "nerdy" about loving books. It was a mere life-long hobby she inherited from her parents. She flipped to the first page of the still good conditioned book and began reading. She loved the series and especially Volume 1 of this famous FullMetal Alchemist series. How two young brothers leave on a great journey to regain their former body (and body parts)...how their own journey intertwines with other people's lives...the impacting action of adventure...how the brave hero manages to find "truth"...it fascinated her and still felt excitement rush through her veins every time she read the volumes. But most importantly, she fell in love with the main character, Edward Elric. No, not as in a romantic way but more of an admiring-role-model way. The character was similar yet unique from all the heroes she read so far. Someday, she will be a hero like him too, she thought. She would have a great adventure before her curious eyes that would hopefully miraculously cure her artist's block. When she was about enter deep into the adventure of the brothers, she heard her grandmother yell, "Chiasa! Come here and do the dishes!" She groaned and put the book down in a rough manner and grumpily ran downstairs to the kitchen. "After the dishes, go take these mochis and apple pie to the north neighbor." "Yes, Grandmother." she replied, attempting to hide her displeased tone. She let out a small gentle sigh as she washed the dishes through the hot water. _Still, what a strange combination. Those neighbors might eat the mochi but I highly doubt the apple pie _she thought as she rinsed her hands off the towel. But little did she know, that those apple pies might be eaten by someone else's mouth.

She brisked through the dark road with the basket in one hand and her other hand buried in her pocket. She spotted the menacing alley that was a shortcut to the north neighborhood and bravely entered. It was not her first time entering this alley but it was past 8 and couldn't help but feel slightly spooked at the darkness. She quickened her steps and roamed on the darkness. _"_I don't remember the alley being this long...Did I take a wrong turn? Nah, this is the only alley in this place. Must be my imagination." She hummed a little tune to keep herself positive but after a step, she felt a warm tingle course through her body and suddenly the atmosphere changed into a more ancient feeling. Something she wasn't used to. "Must be me.." she muttered to reassure herself. Finally she saw a small radiant light and laughed in relief. "Well, look at that! Chiasa Azukawa has done it again!" She hurriedly ran to the light only to find a whole different world that was not the north neighborhood.

"What the hell is going on?" The streets were quiet with strange looking buildings that looked slightly European. With a turn, she spotted a red telephone booth, something the neighborhood definitely didn't have. Everywhere she looked, there were the European building and features that did not resemble the north neighborhood at all."Where am I? In the German village?" As if fate was trying to answer her, an auto vehicle that looked like it was from the Industrial Revolution times, "Well then..." _Well then _what?she thought. Surely this is a dream...that's right! A dream! She tried the infamous technique of pinch-yourself-to-see-if-it-hurts, a sure way of telling if this whole bizarre thing is a DREAM. She yelped and rubbed her pained cheek with a scowl. "What the hell is going on?" She wanted to ask this question a million times but who was going to answer this? What the hell is going on?

"Hey, little girl." A deep rough voice emanated through the quiet street. A snicker here, a guffaw there, and a smell that she identified as alcohol. She turned around to see 5 large men walked (and stumble) to her with their faces red from alcohol obviously not in the right state of mind. _Crap, this isn't going to be pretty._

She faced the other direction in hopes of running away but she found 3 other men, in the same state, walking towards her. Surrounded, she thought _Ok seriously, what the hell is going on?._ The deep voice spoke again, "What you got in that basket, hmmm?" She turned to same direction where she spotted the owner of the voice and said in a forced cheery tone, " Oh just little treats for a good neighbor of my family," The man laughed with slight menace "We can help deliver that if you want...with little payment of course." A little snicker there, a guffaw there, and the stench of alcohol everywhere. "Oh no, I can't possibly burden you good sirs with such a trivial responsibility. Now, if you can move aside kindly, I'll be on my way." She tried to walk through but a man grabbed her arm, making her drop the basket and called out, " Hey, Burt! This girl doesn't look like she's from Ametris!" "Nor, from Resembool!" Another man called out. _Ametris?Resembool?! _She immediately recognized these words. _No way.._ The man named Burt walked toward the trapped girl and examined her. "She might be from Xing...maybe even illegal...perfect! We were getting a little bored right boys?" A murmur of agreements, crude remarks, and hoots swept the silent road. "The military can't do anything to us if we play with an illegal immigrant!" "Let me at her!" "Isn't she a little bit too normal for a girl?" "Nah, the clothes might hide her true womanly features," "They do look thick" "Right? Lets have some!" She noticed the excited lust in their eyes and thought _Idiots. _Burt, having the same smoldering lust, looked intently on her body and grinned, "Take her away."

In that moment, she quickly released her arm and kicked the man closest to her swiftly and powerfully. She quickly grabbed her basket and made a run through the small opening that was created. She heard the scream "Get her!" and heard the raging footsteps coming from the group.

She ran, ran as hard as she can. Thankfully, she was very athletic due to her consistent physical training and exercise she took as a little girl. She silently thanked her grandmother as she made a sharp turn to an alley. _Me and alley ways_ she bitterly thought as she found a wall that looked strangely off and heard the footsteps come closer. "Crap!" She muttered to herself as Burt emerged. "Now, now little lady. Just follow us quietly and we will treat you gently as possible." "You drunk bastards can barely control your stability." she spat harshly. His face distorted into a ugly smirk as his men backed him up with the same ugliness. "Little Xingese, I highly recommend you stop your little tag and come with us"

The stench of alcohol filled the alley. "Man...I give up. Alright,take me." She dropped her basket and walked towards them. One the men came forward and attempted to grab her until the man felt a sudden impact on the back of the head as he staggered forward and felt his face explode from powerful knee-kick. The girl grabbed him by the collar and threw him at the group. She smirked cruelly, "Psych"

* * *

After fighting against 4 men, she was cornered by a dangerous metal object and the other 4 men. She hadn't fought for a long time for she quit being such an indecent delinquent over the years. She was exhausted and cornered by the same annoying man named Burt. A knife close to her throat, the breath of alcohol stinging her nose, and a cruel smile on the man's red face. _I'm screwed_, she thought,closed her eyes and silently prayed to God. Burt may have won.

"Hey,hey old man! That's not a nice weapon you have there!" She opened her eyes to see a golden haired hero and a giant armor.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I come back with another chapter for this fic! After seeing a review, I couldn't help but feel delight in it and decided to keep posting. Enough about my joy, let's continue!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist. I am merely a fan that mingles with it. The FullMetal Alchemist rightfully belongs to Hiromu Arakawa.**

"Hey,hey old man! That's not a nice weapon you have there!" She opened her eyes to see the golden haired hero and a giant armor she immediately recognized.

The man with the weapon, Burt, scowled at the boy and said, "And what business do you have here, blondie?"

"It was getting noisy outside of the hotel I was staying, thanks to you and that girl," he said, pointing at the right building that created this alley.

"Well, I'm not very sorry, runt. Now go aw-" He was interrupted by a sudden flash of light that came from the direction where the boy was standing. A dark, evil aura surrounded him and his right arm turned into...a metal weapon. _It's him...It really is him._ The girl stared in awe as she saw the angry alchemist give Burt a cruel smile and threatening glare. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BEAN, A SHRIMP, A MIDGET, A RUNT, A DWARF, …...!" And the list of the words-that-should-not-be-said-around-the-tiny-alch emist continued as he mercilessly attacked Burt and the giant armor shook his head from embarrassment.

After Burt was beaten with a few cut there and bruises everywhere, the blond alchemist huffed with irritation and reverted his right arm back to his original automail form. The girl stared at him for she couldn't believe that the FullMetal Alchemist was right there before her very eyes. The blond noticed her and asked, "Uh..you ok?" She snapped back to the place that seemed to be reality and stuttered to her embarrassment, "U-uh..yeah! Uh..err..thanks!" With a grunt, he gingerly swatted the dust off his pants, "You shouldn't wander around at night. Too dangerous for a girl." He looked at her, "Are you even from Ametris. You look like you're from Xing." The girl startled, "Wait! Where am I? Are you really the FullMetal Alchemist? How did I end up here?!" And the girl started to bombard him questions that he didn't even know what she saying. "Hold on, woman! First of all, how do you know me? And second, I'm asking YOU about where you're-!" The blond alchemist was interrupted by a quick slap from the armor and exclaimed, "Nii-san! Don't be so rude with a girl!" The armor looked at her and apologized, " I'm sorry about my brother. He can be a bit rude but he's still a good man." The girl took a deep breath and replied softly, " No, no...I'm sorry...I should calm myself first." And the armor and the alchemist stayed in the alley way for who knows how long till they knew that the poor girl who got attacked by drunkards calmed down.

"Uhm...so before I tell you where I'm from, can I ask you...are you really the FullMetal Alchemist, Edward Elric?" she asked politely to the blond. He answered with a grunt, "Yes I am. Do I know you, girl?" She shook her head. " No, you don't know me." She averted her attention to the armor, "Then, you must be Alphonse Elric, right?" The armor nodded, "Yes. But again, do we know you?"

The girl replied carefully, " No, you don't me. But I'm not a stalker or anything. Isn't it normal to hear rumors about the famous Elric brothers though? Especially when the oldest Elric is a State Alchemist."

Both of them nodded in agreement and the oldest Elric asked, "Now, answer our question, if you please, where are you from?"

The girl hesitated to answer. If those two are the Elric brothers, then this is the world where she thought it was a fantasy from the FullMetal series. How was she supposed to say that she isn't part of this world?_ According to the FullMetal Alchemist Fanbook, Ametris is based off the Industrial Revolution of Europe...and Ametris vaguely resembles Germany...Xing must resemble China...I'm not Chinese though so I can't say I'm from Xing..._ the girl calculated with quick speed and answered, "Im from the Western region of another dimension."

The Elric brothers looked at her for a long time and whispered to themselves, despite being able to be heard by the girl, "I think she's a little screwed up." "Nii-san! That's rude! She might have been too shocked by that attack" "I don't think that can trigger her mental health that badly." "Nii-san!"

The girl coughed with an annoyed tone and said "I'm not sick in the mind, thank you. If you're going to be so bad at whispering, you might as well talk normally instead." The Elric brothers meekly apologized and the oldest grumbled, "That's what crazy people always say.." This snapped a nerve and the girl swiftly grabbed her basket and hit him on the head.

The blond yelled out, "What did you do that for, you psycho!" "Nii-san!" The youngest hushed him in fear that his voice might disturb others. The girl coolly remarked, "I told you, I'm not sick in the mind. I really am from another world...another dimension." The girl decided not to lie. She knew that if she lied, it will come back to her in a bad way. Why suffer the consequences later instead of now?

The oldest responded bitterly, " There is no such thing as another world." She smiled, "But Fullmetal, there is no such as no such thing."

Edward widened his eyes and grabbed the girl by the collar, "That phrase...what are you?!"She winced and looked at the golden orbs that held horror and shock. Perhaps, that was not wise to say. But in a way it was true to her situation so she had to remind the Elric about this.

She replied with a solemn expression, "I am a human. From another world. Another dimension. But definitely not from here."

The blond looked at her eyes and saw no mischievous or dark emotions in her strange eyes. He let her go. " Explain yourself."

* * *

Really, there was not much for her to explain. She tried to tell her story in detail but it was too quick and sudden that she had no time to be confused until now. After she was done, the oldest Elric brother's expression was quite amusing, surprisingly even in this situation. Shock, doubt, and even curiosity was all noticeable on the his serious face. He asked, " Then, how do you know who we are?" Another obstacle. This time, she decided to fib a little. "I'm a fortune-teller." The oldest snorted, "What? Now that I don't believe." She smirked a little, _Never underestimate the wisdom of an otaku._ "Ah really? Then shall I foretell the future?" The youngest asked, " But isn't it dangerous to tell the future though?"

"Al, you believe this bogus?!" The two started to squabble among themselves until the girl said, "What Al said is true, so instead I will tell you your secret truth that only few around you know." The oldest slightly paled but kept his confident front. "Okay then, Miss Fortune Teller. Please do tell our secret."

The girl gulped and hid her sadness that pained her, " You committed the taboo."

The oldest exclaimed, "How?!..." The girl who told this, wanted to apologize but kept up her act. It seemed that an identity as a fortune-teller was the best way to explain her knowledge of the alchemical world and the Elric brothers. Even she didn't believe in fortune-telling and whatnot, but she had no choice. "I'm a fortune teller... my eyes know all." Cheesy, corny, yes, but maybe effective. The oldest Elric glared at her and saw the sadness her eyes held. The guilt for saying such a thing. The blond sighed heavily and exited himself. The youngest tried to follow but asked her out of worry, "Where are you going to stay?" Good question. _Where am I going stay?..._She couldn't answer until the armor suggested, "Why don't you stay with us for a while?" The girl exclaimed, "No! Not after what I said to him, surely he hates me!" The armor shook his head, "I don't think so. He's just slightly annoyed that fortune-telling might be real, considering he doesn't believe in it." She felt guilty but what was she going to do? She had no place to stay, no where to start, or what to do now. She grabbed her basket, which thankfully she remembered, and said, "Sorry for the intrusion,


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: First of all, you have no idea how much the reviews meant. Thank you so much for taking the time to post a review on my previous chapters. You have no idea how much it meant to me.**

**Disclaimer: FullMetal Alchemist does not belong to me. It belongs to the wonderful artist Hiromu Arakawa.**

* * *

"Al...," the blond said with anger audible in his tone. "Nii-san, listen-"

"WHY IS THAT WOMAN STAYING HERE!?" the blond alchemist, furious and beyond peeved, pointed to the "woman", Chiasa, startled from the loud volume.

"Nii-san, you can't let a girl stay in the dark by herself and in a foreign town too!" the youngest Elric reasoned with a gentle voice.

"Let her "fortune-telling" powers help her then!" The blond made sure to emphasize his sarcasm.

The girl sighed in annoyance, fatigue, and stress as the two began to argue again. Alphonse Elric, kind as he was, let her in the hotel room they were staying and was trying to persuade his brother Edward Elric, to bide with it.

"Look, I'm really sorry if I annoyed you, Elric. But really, for the time being, I don't have a home to go to, much less have a friend or an acquaintance that I know of in this world." The girl was tired enough and tried to reason with desperation. "You brothers are two of the people I know most in this world!"

"Then, try to make some friends. Use your voodoo powers to manipulate them." the oldest retorted. _Oh yeah, he can be a childish brat despite his age sometimes, _the girl remembered. She sighed for the umphteenth time. Maybe, she'll actually have to do that...

"Fine. I can't force you to help me out so I might as well give up." She sat up from the couch she was sitting with a slight grunt and looked at the youngest. "Thanks for offering though. Much appreciated."

She headed for the door until her basket accidentally bumped against the corner. She remembered she had the basket and why she had the basket in the first place. _All this just to deliver mochi and apple pie,_ she bitterly thought. _Wait...apple pie?_ She took a glance at the back of the blond alchemist. _Still, they did save me from the drunkards..._ She turned around. "Equivalent Exchange." The Elric brothers looked at her with slight surprise. They watched as she rummaged through the basket and took out the whole apple pie. "In order to obtain something, you must give up something of the same value, right?" The girl grinned, " I obtained the ability to still live and breath so I'll give up this apple pie that was created from the ancient Azukawa family recipe, passed on from generation to generation." She chuckled, "Plus, this is from a dangerous errand that nearly risked my life so I think it sums the value.

The blond alchemist looked dumbfounded at her sudden outburst and grumbled. "I'm not hungry."

As if life wanted to prove that wrong, his stomach growled loudly and the alchemist's face grew scarlet.

"Well, you didn't eat dinner, now I think about it," the armor reasoned. The blond alchemist stomped angrily toward the girl and grabbed the apple pie with an embarrassed "thanks." The girl chuckled and waved her goodbyes with great satisfaction.

She roamed on the dark silent roads of Ametris and tried to replay the night's events thoroughly and calmly in her already confused mind. How did she get there? What is she supposed to do? What next? Asides from that, she desperately needed somewhere to sleep even for a few hours. She smelled the air and noticed the scent of an incoming rain. _Great, another problem..._she grumbled bitterly. She buried her unoccupied hand into her jacket and found her treasured iPod and earphones. She grinned at the ironic finding but nonetheless she stuck an earbud in and tried to engulf herself somewhere from reality.

She continued to walk around. For what she did not know. But she kept on walking. The young girl had a very peculiar habit of pacing around when in a dilemma. Even in the shortest space she would pace back and forth as if that can help her find a decent solution to her problem. With her earbuds on, music on half-full blast, she kept on walking until she felt a small, very small touch on her cheeks. It was starting to sprinkle with rain. She sighed and kept on walking. She had to. She needed to keep herself busy somewhat. Still, she was sure she was a sight to look at, a short Asian girl with pink rimmed glasses wearing Nikes, a Northface jacket, and basketball shorts while holding a goddamn basket full of mochi. Truly, an alien in this non-modernized country. _Okay, so biggest question, how did I end up here? _As the sprinkes turned to heavy raindrops, she pondered. _Replay. Replay the whole event. It started from the alley way to the north neighborhood...A warm,tingling sensation rippling through my body...as if entering an unknown invisible gate..._ A thought crashed into her mind like a tidal wave. _Gate? Gate of Truth?! That means...!_ She frantically searched around her body. _Missing limbs? Nope. Loss of Sight? Nope. 10 fingers. Yep. Five senses? _She hastily grabbed a mochi without hesitation and bit into it, tasting the sweet red bean paste and flour harmonizing in her mouth._ Yep..._It seemed she didn't have any problems...visible. _Did...Did I lose my appendix then? _she thought with the utmost dread._ No, no. Then, there's a high chance of me coughing up blood to no end..._ She sighed and finished off her mochi in the rain. _There's a high possibility that I didn't enter the Gate, considering how there's a "toll" upon arriving at the gate...then how?_

She groaned loudly and looked up at the dark sky, which resulted in blurry vision as her glasses were pelted by the raindrops. "So this is Amestrian rain...," she grinned slightly, not that there was anything special with the rain but she loved the feeling of being inside the world that she dreamed and watched of. The world that gave birth to her desire for adventure and love of heroes. She found a narrow corridor and slipped, now desperate to cover herself from the pelting rain. Her body was begging for rest and exhaustion clouded her mind and racked her body. She slumped down into a squat and hugged her knees. Gently laying down her basket, she laid her head on her arms, wanting to rest for a short moment. Wet,tired, and music softly playing in the pouring rain, she closed her heavy eyelids while the rain kissing her cheeks coaxed her to sleep. She fell into a state where the raindrops enveloped her into a too-familiar coldness. That is, until a strange but comforting presence took over and realized the coldness slowly fading. She mustered enough effort to open her tired eyes and saw 2 figures looming over. "You really are an idiot of woman." a familiar voice grumbled. With those words, her eyes snapped open and looked more closely to see the blond alchemist and the giant armor that she respected so much.

* * *

"You really are an idiot." The girl winced a bit and continued to dry her hair with the hotel towel as Edward rambled on. "What kind of girl would ever wander so far into town, a unfamiliar one too, especially in this dark? Did you want to get in trouble with drunkards again? What if it were hardcore criminals instead?! Where did you even get the energy to walk all the way there?!-" "Okay, okay, I'm sorry for causing you a lot of trouble. I'll leave first thing in the morning." The girl grumbled apologetically. The blonde snapped a nerve, "After making me look for you in this damn rain, you're gonna cause me more strife?! Nope, not happening." The girl looked at him curiously, "You were looking for me?" The alchemist was about to talk back until the youngest Elric intervened and spoke instead, "He was worried for you considering your situation right now. My brother is rude, but he has a really good heart." The girl smiled, "I know. And um that aside..." She looked at herself in the mirror, wearing the alchemist's spare shirt and pants (due to her clothes being completely soaked). "Do you think I can, not that I'm ungrateful,truly I am, but can you maybe get me clothing that would fit me?"

The blond looked at her, "But it looks like it fits you though. Considering you don't have a big bust or big boobs." The girl looked at herself again. "Hmm..well you are right." The blond looked at her incredulously. "Isn't that supposed to make you mad? I mean you are a girl and.." The girl chuckled, "Please. I really could care less. Less boobs you have, the greater the chance of you getting raped."

"Says the one who was so weak against the man who attempted to rap-" The girl stood in front of him in great speed and slapped her wet towel across his face with great impact. The blond sprawled on the ground like a lifeless bug, knocked out while the giant armor frantically called out his brother's name and the girl smiled, completely unapologetic.

**A/N: So I plan to have a Ed/Win chapter after the next chapter. Just a little heads up for you guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm really sorry about the long time. I have school and as a freshman, I'm still having a hard time balancing the new high school atmosphere. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: FullMetal Alchemist does not belong to me but the wonderful artist Hiromu Arakawa.**

* * *

"All this aside, let's try to understand your situation more deeply, agreed?" the blonde grumbled as he rubbed his swollen cheek, all credits to Chiasa Azukawa, who slapped him with a towel yet made it extremely painful. The girl tried to ignore the fact that it was her fault that alchemist's cheek swelled in pain and smiled. "Agreed."

"Still, how is it possible that you came from "another dimension"? Is it possible in alchemical terms?" the youngest Elric questioned looking at the girl. The girl thought the same. Was it even possible to transmute a living being from a whole different world to the world of alchemy? Ironically, the world of the FullMetal Alchemist? _Maybe...it isn't by alchemy.._ This was a high probability for the only alchemical technique she can only think of that can possible do this feat was the human transmutation: opening the Gate of Truth. But it would require a toll to pay for and it was clear she did not lose anything. "She might have came through the Gate of Truth..." the blond said quietly, as if saying it was forbidden. The girl frowned with sympathy, noticing the hint of dread and remorse in the blond's comment. "No, that would require a humanely toll most likely and I don't feel like I lost any organs whatsoever." The two alchemist looked at her with curiosity, "How do you know about alchemy? Rather, are you an alchemist too?" She snorted, "I told you, I'm a fortune teller. If I was an alchemist, I would probably killed myself already." She chuckled with amusement, "Besides, I often read books about alchemy as a hobby and learned a decent amount." _And I did read the whole series of FullMetal Alchemist after all._ But it was true. She did read books about alchemy in hopes of trying to be slightly more identical to the FullMetal Alchemist. But in the end, that purpose no longer existed and merely read them as a hobby. She secretly smiled to herself and thought of the great luck she had because of her little hobby.

"Impressive for a foreigner... Is alchemy common in your world too?" the blonde was curious. "No, not at all. In fact, its quite rare to find actual alchemists in my world. Even the information of alchemy is quite small known to public." The blond's face fell with disappointment. She realized that they were trying to find more information of alchemy they might have know about. _To restore their bodies. _She felt guilt and felt bad that she was not helpful for them.

He immediately cheered up and went back to business. "Then, what could it be?" The three remained in silence for a long time. _What COULD it be? _She wanted to identify the problem quickly so she can go home. _But...if I go home...it'll be the same dull life again..._ Back in America, she almost hated how dull her life was. Being the best academically achieving student and a fit athlete in her school, fulfilling the wishes of her parents of her becoming the best, training in judo as her grandmother wished for...everything she did was so tied down to her family that she felt she had no free will to do what SHE wanted to do. That's why she loved the idea of adventure so much. Feeling the wind of freedom blowing through her dull life...exploring through unknown possibilities...of what SHE wanted to carry out...feeling the adrenaline course through her body and cause her to shiver in excitement...starting from a point of nowhere to somewhere...So much. This was a chance. A chance to get a taste of this dream she harbored for so long.

_A little bit...a little bit won't hurt..._

Edward looked at the daydreaming girl. "I can't think of any possibilities right now. So for tonight, we'll sleep, it is really late, and we'll go to," he paused with hesitance "the Central Headquarters Library."

_The Central Headquarters Library..._She tossed and turned in her bed as she found a temporary comfortable position. Her heart was beating wildly as she thought of tomorrow's destination. _The Central Headquarters! Where the president and homunculus, King Bradley, is at!_ She felt worried and excited at the same time, This really was a rare chance for her to fulfill her dream! She continuously shifted, tossed, and turned until Edward stood up from the other bed and glared, "Hurry up and sleep! Geez, I can't sleep because of you turning and shifting on your bed!" The hotel room they were staying at thankfully had 2 beds so there were no problems with sleeping arrangements. Alphonse, being a living soul in an armor, couldn't sleep so he sat quietly on the couch.

"I'm sorry," she apologized meekly. "It's just so much happened today for me...I can't help feel a little bit excited!" Edward calmed his anger and looked at her intently as if she was a huge puzzle he was dying to figure out. " You kind of remind me of my friend...especially the apple pie." The girl's mind instantly connected it. _Is this..._ " Is your friend...Winry Rockbell?"_ Is this...!_ The alchemist looked bewildered and groaned, "Oh man...are you really a fortune teller?" _It is! _The legendary pairing of the series, Edward and Winry, moment! She was able to make out a faint pink blush from the alchemist's face as she inwardly screamed, for she got to witness this beautiful hint of romance. "So, how do I remind you of her?" There was no great similarity between the mechanist and the girl herself that she can think of. However, the apple pie was understandable. "Forget it! Just forget it." he quickly hid under his blanket. She teased with utmost delight, "There's no use hiding it from me, FullMetal Alchemist." The blond pretended to snore and the girl chuckled with amusement. After a while, the alchemist quietly stated, "The apple pie was good...just like her apple pie...and your personality...reminds me of her...somewhat." The girl stared at the other side with adoration and admiration. "Someday you guys will love one another without any walls and shackles to prevent it. Not as "friends" but as lovers." And she felt absolutely happy knowing that it was going to be true.


	5. Chapter 5

The young girl slowly moved as she buried herself in the mattress. Her consciousness slowly came back as the early rising sun spread its beautiful light. She had a wonderful dream, where at first, she was in trouble with a bunch of drunkards and a young blonde alchemist, Edward Elric, had saved her like a hero. In the dream, she was also staying the room of the Elric brothers and even slapped the alchemist with a towel. At this, she let out a smile and opened her eyes, expecting the ordinary scene of her bedroom. However, she noticed that this was not her bedroom but the room she remembered in the dream...She abruptly stood up, realizing this was in fact not a dream but a reality. She pinched herself and she felt the sharp painful tingle. It's not a dream... She looked to her right to see a figure on the bed, still sleeping soundly.

"Good morning, Azukawa-san." She turned to the direction of where the echoing voice came from. A giant armor stood in the shadows slightly glinting from a stray sunbeam. If she had not know who this armor was, she would've gotten very frightened. Fortunately, her memories came quickly at first glance of the armor.

"Good morning, Elric-san." She surveyed the old-fashioned room they were at with curiosity and amazement. How was she here? Was last night a reality? What happened to Grandma's basket?

The younger Elric, slightly amused by her eyes, kindly explained, "You're in our hotel room in Amestris."

"Ah..."

With this, her head started to rack up with multiple questions. How did she get here? What was she going to do? How will she get back home? Home...as much as she loved "home" right now, she couldn't bring herself to be desperate about it. This was the world of the FullMetal Alchemist! Adventures are right there, with no one to prevent her from tackling on this perfect opportunity. Not only that, she had the main character in the same room as she is. Who knows what exciting events can happen? Yes, she will worry about home after she was satisfied. She didn't want to think about the possibility of maybe stuck in this world forever but later...

She got up, feeling legs slightly sore and aching from all the unexpected running without proper stretches. She stretched lightly and the armor spoke up again. "Your clothings aren't fully dry yet and it seems there were some items in it so..." he pointed to the table, "I put them there for the time being."

"Ah! Thank you!" She went to the table to pick up her belongings. Her precious iPod, earphones, and a bobby pin were all thankfully in good shape despite being in a wet clothing. A small glinting item caught her eye and spotted her precious family ring. Well, to be precise, it was most definitely precious to her family but not to her personally. On her 10th birthday, she was given the ring by her grandmother with a long explanation of its history, importance, and its future. Of course she found it absolutely ridiculous how a ring can endure the years, decades, centuries of rust and age. The ring held a medium sized gold bond, clear of rust and had ancient scriptures of all sorts of unknown languages engraved on it (so she had heard). It carried a small jewel with a mysterious assortment of colors. Turn it slightly to the right, you would see a deep rose red, turn it a little bit upward, you would find a bright crimson hue, turn it more upward, you find an cool indigo hue...It was like a stone that held the vast colors of a rainbow as she discovered that it also had blue,yellow,orange, and green hues in a certain direction. This ring was peculiar and disgustingly gaudy and never wore it as a ring. But respecting her family's wish of taking care of this odd ring, she wore it as a necklace so she can hide it out of plain sight. She grabbed the ring and wore it around her neck using the metal silver chain. She felt calmer, the ring slightly warm against her skin as if comforting her soul. It always had that effect on her. Indeed, it was an odd ring.

She looked at herself in the mirror and a young girl with a medium length of messy dark brown hair with highlight, black t-shirt, and black pants that fit her quite well reflected on the smooth pane. She remembered that these clothings were not hers and had to return it as soon as possible. She stretched again and prepared herself for the morning. That day was the day she travelled to Central Headquarters. Who knows how long it will take but she was excited. Tying her hair into a bun, she noticed movement of the figure in the bed. A messy blonde head poked out of the blanket and the figure continued to squirm.

"Nii-san, its time to wake up." Alphonse coaxed. He received a grunt from his sleepy older brother. "Nii-san, wake up." Alphonse urged with a bit of force. She snickered for what she see saw was a mother urging her little sleepy child to wake up for school. Alphonse,slightly embarrassed, was now trying to haul his brother from the bed but to no avail. Hmmmm...

She grabbed her iPod, scrolled to her loudest heavy metal song, and held it very closely beside the blonde's right ear. The youngest Elric looked at her in what may have been curiosity as she held her index finger up to her lips to indicate silence. She pressed the button and the loud bangs of the drum, heavy metal guitar chords, and the loud screaming of James Hetfield filled the once used to be peaceful room and successfully woke up the FullMetal Alchemist.

"I'm REALLY sorry, FullMetal!" she said as she tried to stifle another laughter. Really, she wasn't. The expression on his face was absolutely priceless as he stood up in bed with the most painful and confused expression. And the way he rolled on the bed, grabbing his right ear with agony, and eventually falling off the bed...it was one of the best wake-up calls she had ever done to someone. With a satisfied sigh, she wiped a tear from her eyes as she saw the grumbling, annoyed alchemist with amusement.

"Stupid woman. You're not a fortune-teller, you're a devil" he grumbled.

"So I've been told," she joked.

"Umm...what was that exactly?" the youngest Elric asked. "Hm? Oh this?" the girl held the ipod.

"Hm...well in my world, music is a huge popular art that influences all over the world. Whether its women, men, children, or adult, we all LOVE music. Well, most of us," she smiled, "For people like me, an avid listener of music, we buy these mp3 devices such as an iPod, which is what I have just used for our dear," emphasizing the dear, "Fullmetal Alchemist. We store our desired music we like and keep it in this little device so we can listen to it whenever we want to." Both of the Elric brothers looked at the iPod in awe and she noticed that Edward no longer looked annoyed. "Still, what you just played is NOT music," the blonde retorted bitterly. "It's called heavy metal, a type of highly amplified harsh-sounding rock," she replied with an amused smile.

"Sigh...this is going to be a long morning..." Edward weakly said.

* * *

They stepped out of the hotel after finishing a "light" breakfast (Chiasa was absolutely amazed at the FullMetal Alchemist's appetite) and she asked Edward, "Where are we going?"

"To a clothing store," he replied boredly.

"But I thought we were going to Central!" the girl said with a hopeless expression.

"Well, we're not going until you can get out of my clothings," he said matter-of-factly.

"Oh." she dumbly replied. The trio silently went to a nearby clothing store and was greeted by a mushy, cheeky mid-twenty lady with too much makeup on. "Welcome~ how can I help you?" she greeted with a sickly fake but sweet voice. "We want to find some clothings appropriate for her." he pointed at Chiasa, who started to get slightly annoyed. The lady looked at Chiasa with mockery and exclaimed, "Oh what a BEAUTIFUL girl. How old are you, 11?" At this, she felt a nerve snap and forced a smile. "15, m'am."

"Oh how polite~. Come, come. Let's find you some nice clothings for your stature." She felt every mocking tone she put in each word and felt utterly pissed. She knew she wasn't a "busty" lady that some 15 year-olds should be, but was it her fault? No, I'm okay how I am, who I am. But that thought was close to being destroyed with the lady picking out clothings that were too tight or baggy in certain parts such as the breasts and bust. She knew it. This lady was trying to make her feel like trash and envious of the lady who was quite endowed in certain places. But she won't feel such emotions, no, not because of an arrogant lady. She won't make a comment or bat an eye. "Such a shame, well, our clothes ARE for sophisticated FULL ladies." With this, her patience dried up to zero, anger boiling down to her very fibers. The two brothers that followed her felt a very dangerous aura coming from the girl. "Well, shame on you, for misleading a "girl" into such old-fashioned tastes." The lady looked at her incredulously. "P-Pardon?"

Chiasa pulled out a cold smile,"Your store is awfully drab and the clothes are way too old-fashioned. These clothings don't show the tastes of an youth. Simply put, it doesn't fit us young ladies," She emphasized the word youth. So prance around in your old ways, lady. But never underestimate the wits of a youth.

The lady looked at her bitter hate and she was about to retort but was cut off "Clothes don't make the woman look beautiful. Its the women that makes the clothes look beautiful." She added, " That explains why such drab old-fasioned clothes fit you perfectly doesn't it?" The trio managed to be in front of the door. "Oh and by the way, your make-up makes you look older than you should be."

Chiasa walked away and smirked as she heard a distant scream of hate from a little store. The Elric brothers swore to never argue with smart women.


End file.
